Good Bye
by CimorelliFan98
Summary: When Patricia has to go, will her feelings for Ediie come out. Or will they never tell each ther what they truly feel. Finally they have Eddie as a charecter.
1. Chapter 1

**I just love this couple and they r just so cute. All the moments they have. Ahh love house of Anubis. So glad Patricia finally found someone. This is actually based on a dream I had.**

Patricia's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe this was happening. How could she do this to me? And it isn't like it was the first time. too. First it was England to Japan. Then back to England and now it is England to Greenland. It wasn't fair she never had a say in anything. Her mom just calls one day out of the blue and expects her to another country just so she can pursue her career as a model. I mean Joy just came back and she might kind of have a little crush on Eddie. It was just every time he winked or smirked at her she would get a giddy and smile, which is a big thing for anyone who knows me. I mean the guy got me to dance with him, caught me when I fell, and outsmarted me. Plus he did it all in a week. It just sucked she just met him and now she had to leave. A tear rolled down her cheek at the thought of leaving the Anubis house. She pulled her knees towards her and wrapped her arms around them, then buried her face into them. She started to sob, she wasn't worried about anyone finding her. They should have all left for school by now.

"Patricia?"

Crap

Eddie's P.O.V.

I was sitting down stairs eating with everyone when I noticed there was a certain red head person missing. I didn't want to ask in front of everyone where she was cause I'm pretty sure Joy thinks I have a crush on her and she could tell Patricia, which would be very bad. Eddie does not fall for girls, girls fall for Eddie. I just hope she isn't still mad about the whole dancing thing because I did want to dance, but I couldn't just ask her and the bet gave me some confidence. So I waited for everyone to leave so I could go see where she was .I knew I would be late, but I honestly didn't care, plus that would mean Patricia would be late which would be detention for the two of us.

I was sitting in the living room waiting for her to come down when I heard her yell "Mom it isn't fair you can't do it again. No I don't want to talk about it. Bye hanging up." Then I heard her grown. That is when I started walking upstairs very slowly. If Patricia was mad I would need time to make a run if she found out I was eavesdropping. Slowly opened the door surprised of what I saw. Huddled in the corner of the room was Patricia sobbing into her knees. I wanted to go wrap my arms around her and comfort her, but I would end up with bruises. I was wondering what her mom said that made her cry.

"Patricia"

A/N Okay that is the first part I wouldn't really call this a story. It is more of a multi chaptered one shot. I wanted to make it one chapter, but I have to go and wanted to post it today.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie's POV

She looked up and her eyes were all puffy and red, she wiped the remaining tears on her face stood up and picked up her clothes and ran to the bathroom. I heard the door slam shut that is when I stood walked down the hall and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Patricia?" I heard her mumble something. "What?"

"Go away" she screamed." Okay that came out of nowhere. I defied her orders and opened the door a little, I'm coming in scream if your naked. I heard nothing so opened the door wider to see her dressed and crying into her knees. This time I walked over to her and wrapped my arm around her. She stiffened at my touch, but started to relax as time went by. We sat there for about 5 minutes before I asked "So what was that phone call about."

She bolted up "where you eavesdropping?" The look on her face scared me.

"W-w-well I wasn't eavesdropping I was downstairs and you were kind of yelling and I heard you, that is why I came upstairs."

"What did you hear?' she asked eagerly.

Not much just you yelling at your mom and then you hung up."

She let out a breath. "Oh good." She sounded relieved.

"So you want to talk about it."

"NO, and get out we are already late." Thats the Patricia I knew.

Patricia's POV

Okay so he didn't know about me moving… yet. I really need to be more careful. I quickly put on my makeup and grabbed my bag out of my room. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab toast.

"Finally." I turned to see Eddie smirking at my shocked face.

"Why are you still here I thought you would have left by now."

"I was waiting for you, I had to make sure you weren't going to break down again." He said smirking.

"Oh yeah about that." I stuttered

"It's cool I'm not going to tell anyone"

"Thanks" I said trying to hide the blush inching up my cheeks.

"No prob" come on we can't miss 2nd period it is the only class I like"

"We have a free."

"Exactly" he smiled and headed out the door. He got up and we walked to school, we got there and headed to the lounge.

When we got there Joy grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the girls bathroom, "see ya Slimeball."

"Sure thing, Yacker."

"What?" I asked Joy annoyed.

"Okay so you show up late to school late with Eddie,and don't expect me to ask questions?"

"Nooo" I said confused.

"Well what were you doing, snogging or something."

"Eww, no."

"Then what come on tell me."

"He saw me crying, and was comforting me."

"Yeah right, he saw you crying at least give me a good lie."

"Joy I'm not lying."

"But I haven't even see you cry, how did he."

"Well I thought everyone was gone, but apparently not."

"Well okay. Why were you crying."

I sucked in a breath an…

Eddie's POV

I decided to see if Patricia was okay not because I like her just to make sure she was okay. I guessed they were in the bathroom and when I got close, Joy came past me wiping tears off of her cheecks. Then as I approached the door, Patricia walked into me.

"Watch were you're going you… Oh Eddie, Hi." She said moving her hair infront of her face.

"Too late, why were you crying again. What did Joy do?" I said knowing that girl was evil she has been ruining Nina's life since she got back, don't get me wrong I don't like her or anything, but us Americans need to stick together.

"She didn't do anything, I just told her some bad news."

"What was it? C,mon you can trust me." I said smirking.

"Are you serious?"

"Cmon, when you fell off the ladder I caught you."

"Yeah then dropped me on the floor."

"Well I fixed your hand."

"Yeah you caused it."

"Well when we danced I listened to your rules."

"Yes but you did it for a bet."

"God you are so hard to work with. Come on." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the soccer field, oh sorry futball field.

"Where are we going we are going to miss 3rd period, and get detention."

"Do you honestly care?"

"Well no, but I don't want detention."

"We already got it for missing 1st period. C'mon hurry up."

"It is kind of hard to run in a miniskirt." I just laughed

**A/N: Okay Peddie news, on today's episode they went and played American football, so kind of a date. And tomorrow Patricia is blinded by the beam, so if you read that fanfiction maybe that will happen. Hen on Friday's episode Eddie hears Patricia admit that she likes him. I am so excited. Don't ask how I know I just do.**


End file.
